


I Don't Want To Let You Go

by Phantomlimb



Series: The Song Verse [8]
Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst and Humor, Angst with a Happy Ending, Funny, Humor, M/M, The bullet didn't leave him paralysed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 04:08:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3194756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantomlimb/pseuds/Phantomlimb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles is getting married. Charles is getting married. Charles-No. Erik can't lose him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Don't Want To Let You Go

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on the song I Don't Want To Let You Go by Weezer. This is a extremely late gift to my dear friend Bella but well better now than never.

 

“Erik, it’s too late.”

“ _Erik._ ”

Erik was numb. The newspaper lay flat against the dining table and Erik’s world was falling apart.

“ _Erik!_ ”

He jolted to awareness to find Angel in front of him, her palm red from where she had slapped him. Huh, he only now realized his cheek stung.

“If you’ll excuse me,” he said oddly polite.

“Erik, don’t-”

But Erik paid no mind and even went as far as to take his newspaper with him. He wasn’t that far away from the school, he never really was. The iron gates were nothing to him and opening the door to the school was child’s play as was sending Hank aside by the buckle of his belt. He took the steps one at a time until he couldn’t bear it and he ran to Charles’ study.

“Why are you here, Erik?” Charles asked, sipping his scotch as he looked outside his study’s window.

“ _You’re getting married_ ,” Erik snapped, wincing as he said that louder than he had intended.

Charles snorted and turned to look at him indifferently as he said “Your point?”

And that stung. Erik stumbled as if he’d been hit but he stiffened up because he refused to let Charles see him-really see him.

It didn’t matter though because Charles took one look at him and read him like a book.

“You-You _honestly_ didn’t think this day would come?” Charles laughed darkly.

_“Don’t_ -”

“ _Don’t what, Erik?! Don’t move on from you? Don’t hate you? Don’t regret you_?” Charles exclaimed, eyes blazing.

Erik clenched his jaw, looked Charles dead in the eye and said “Don’t marry him.”

Charles looked at him as if he’d been slapped.

“You’re truly amazing, Erik, if you think you can just-”

“Marry me instead.”

Charles dropped his scotch glass and shards of glass flew everywhere.

“Oh bugger,” Charles said as he he bent down to pick up the glass.

Erik went to help but Charles exclaimed “No, _stay where you are! Stay away_!”

“Charles, let me-”

“No, Erik, no! The last time I let you help me you left me on a beach _with a bullet in my spine_ ,” Charles cried out.

Erik moved close and brushed away a stray tear on Charles’ cheek. Charles moved his face away from Erik’s hand and Erik let him.

“Charles,” Erik said almost tenderly with the way he was staring at Charles.

“Just-just go, Erik. Leave, it’s what you do best,” Charles said as he stood by his desk, unable to look at him.

Erik’s hand, which had been left hanging in the air, was clenched and made into a fist. He brought it to his side as he walked to the door. But before he left-

“I know it isn’t right but I still have to fight,” Erik said.

“Go home, Erik, “ Charles said, tired.

_You’re my home_ , Erik thought to himself.

****  
  
  
  


_I’ve never liked email nor text. It’s not sincere like a letter is. Do you remember the last time I wrote you a letter? It was a day where I had a mission that I had to do and I was sure that it would be my very last. I remember I wrote down everything I had ever thought about you in that letter. The way your eyes were a color that could not be found anywhere else. How feeling your smile against my skin was the only way I could ever find peace. How sometimes it feels as if the only reason I keep fighting for mutant rights is so that you and I can live in peace together one day. But how I’ve been a fool, my dear Charles. I was too afraid of my feelings for you and like the coward I was, I wrote them down when I thought I’d never get the chance to let you know. But I’m no longer the man I use to be. I’m not a coward anymore, Charles, and I need to let you know that I don’t want to let you go._

__

_Yours truly,_

__

_Erik._

****  
  
  


Charles cried for three days.

Three days and there was only one person in this universe that could do that to the Professor.

“I know what you’re thinking, Hank, but-”

“You love him, “ Hank said in a clipped tone that bore no tone for argument.

Charles shut his mouth.

Then opened it.

Then of course-

“You know what you need to do,” Hank said.

“I-I think you’re quite right.”

****  
  


 

He was on his fifth cigarette when-

“Those things will kill you. Death sticks, my student Bella calls them,” Charles said, stepping out from the shadows and sitting next to Erik on the park bench.

“Tell Bella it’ll be global warming that does me in before the death sticks, “ Erik answered, blowing smoke out of his mouth as he stubbed out the cigarette.

Charles chuckled.

Erik raised an eyebrow and said “Something funny?”

“I find it highly amusing that today was suppose to be my wedding day and yet here I am, sitting next to you.”

Erik stared at the garden in front of them and said “Then why are you here, _Charles_?”

Charles restrained the shiver he felt at the way Erik said his name and said “I got your letter.”

“It’s a good thing we can still rely on the mailman,” Erik said, still refusing to look at him.

“I left him.”

At this comment, Erik finally looked at him, his eyes taking in everything. Charles tried not to let those grey eyes unnerve him.

“Why are you here, Charles?” Erik whispered as hope treacherously bloomed in his chest.

Charles looked at him and it was like all the air from his lungs left him.

“I don’t want to let you go either,” Charles murmured.

**  
**Erik moved first but Charles met him halfway and the kiss was by far one of the softest either had ever had. Erik kissed with all the words he could never say and Charles understood him. The kiss felt like the sweetest promise and even thought they were far from perfect, that kiss was a start.


End file.
